


Olicity Fanvids

by Seblainer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: My Olicity fanvids, enjoy!
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Olicity Fanvids

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Songs by: Blue, Dave Barnes, Nsync, Florida Georgia Line, Charlie Puth, and Ed Sheeran.

1\. Best In Me // Oliver & Felicity   
  
  
2\. God Gave Me You // Oliver & Felicity   
  
  
3\. God Must Have Spent || Oliver & Felicity   


4\. H.O.L.Y. || Oliver & Felicity   
  
  
5\. One Call Away || Oliver & Felicity   
  
  
6\. Thinking Out Loud || Oliver & Felicity   



End file.
